folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Protein classification
Puzzles by classification of proteins Puzzles on the same line fold the same protein. All alpha proteins Mainly helices DNA/RNA-binding 3-helical bundle core: 3-helices; bundle, closed or partly opened, right-handed twist; up-and down Homeodomain-like Homeodomain Puzzle 476 , Puzzle 481 VHP, Villin headpiece domain 3 short helices; irregular array VHP VHP Chicken villin 4 helical up and down bundle 4 helices; bundle, closed or partly opened, left-handed twist; up-and-down Alpha-catenin/vinculin-like Puzzle 458 4-helical cytokines core: 4 helices; bundle, closed; left-handed twist; 2 crossover connections Puzzle 515 , Puzzle 520 , Symmetry_CASP_ROLL_R0007, Puzzle 554 PTS-regulatory domain, PRD core: 4 helices; bundle, closed, right-handed twist; 1 crossover connection Puzzle 512 , Puzze 634 All beta mainly sheets OB fold barrel, closed or partly opened n=5, S=10 or S=8; greek-key Nucleic acid-binding proteins Cold Shock BC4932-like Puzzle 451 Immunoglobulin-like beta-sandwich sandwich; 7 strands in 2 sheets; greek-key Puzzle 452 , Puzzle 462 Puzzle 432 , Puzzle 437 Immunoglobulin Puzzle 550 V set domains (antibody variable domain-like) Puzzle 474 C1 set domains (antibody constant domain-like) Puzzle 477 Fibronectin type III Puzzle 491, Puzzle 505, Puzzle 507 Transglutaminase, two C-terminal domains Puzzle 461 , Puzzle 464, Puzzle 482, Puzzle 485, Puzzle 542, Puzzle 546 ApaG-like Puzzle 408 , Puzzle 433 , Puzzle 435 , Puzzle 442 E set domains Filamin repeat (rod domain) Puzzle 447 , Puzzle 459, Puzzle 660 Invasin/intimin cell-adhesion fragments Puzzle 414 , Puzzle 416 , Puzzle 426 , Puzzle 429 C2 domain-like sandwich; 8 strands in 2 sheets; greek-key PHL pollen allergen Puzzle 492, Puzzle 497 Supersandwich Puzzle 511 , Puzzle 516 , Puzzle 518 PDZ domain-like contains barrel, partly opened; n*=4, S*=8; meander; capped by alpha-helix T-cell_Lymphoma WW domain-like core: 3-stranded meander beta-sheet WW domain Puzzle 415 Puzzle 420 Alpha and beta (a+b) Mainly antiparallel beta sheets (segregated alpha and beta regions) Lysozyme-like common alpha+beta motif for the active site region Lysozyme-like C-type lysozyme Turkey_Egg_Lysozyme IL8-like beta(3)-alpha Interleukin 8-like chemokines Viral_Macrophage_Inflammatory_Protein Dodecin subunit-like beta-alpha-beta(2); 2 layers: alpha/beta; antiparallel beta-sheet: order 132 Amyloid beta a4 protein copper binding domain (domain 2) Copper Ion Binding Cystatin-like alpha-beta(4); helix packs against coiled antiparallel beta-sheet Puzzle 611 Cystatin/monellin Puzzle 573 , Puzzle 580 Cystatins Potato_Multicystatin GroEL-intermediate domain like 3-helical bundle packed against 3-stranded mixed beta-sheet Puzzle 535, Puzzle 544 , Puzzle 547 Ferredoxin-like alpha+beta sandwich with antiparallel beta-sheet; (beta-alpha-beta)x2 Killer toxin KP6 alpha-subunit Killer Toxin RNA-binding domain, RBD beta(3)-alpha; 2 layers: alpha/beta Canonical RBD Puzzle 417 , Puzzle 431 Acylphosphatase/BLUF domain-like Acylphosphatase-like Puzzle 506 Probable bacterial effector-binding domain duplication of beta-alpha-beta(2) motif: antiparallel beta sheet forms barrel (n=6, S=12) Probable bacterial effector-binding domain Gyrase inhibitory protein Gyr Puzzle 438 , Puzzle 446 ,Puzzle 473, Puzzle 498 Secretion chaperone-like alpha-beta(3)-alpha-beta(2)-alpha; 2 layers: alpha/beta Type III secretory system chaperone-like Type III secretory system chaperone Puzzle 456 , Puzzle 472 beta-Grasp (ubiquitin-like) core: beta(2)-alpha-beta(2); mixed beta-sheet 2143 Puzzle 469 Immunoglobulin-binding domains Streptococcal_Protein Pili subunits contains very long N-terminal helix, which end is packed against beta-sheet Pili subunits Puzzle 470 Profilin-like 2 alpha-helices and 5-stranded antiparallel sheet: order 21543; 3 layers: alpha/beta/alpha PYP-like sensor domain (PAS domain) alpha-beta(2)-alpha(2)-beta(3) Puzzle 517, Puzzle 521 , Puzzle 524 GYF/BRK domain-like beta(2)-alpha-beta(2)-alpha; 2 layers, alpha/beta GYF domain Puzzle 729 TBP-like Puzzle 411 Bet v1-like Puzzle 613 Protein kinase-like (PK-like) Puzzle 478 gpW/XkdW-like alpha-beta(2)-alpha; antiparallel hairpin Puzzle 500 Alpha and beta (a/b) Mainly parallel beta sheets (beta-alpha-beta units) The "swivelling" beta/beta/alpha domain 3 layers: b/b/a; the central sheet is parallel, and the other one is antiparallel; there are some variations in topology GroEL apical domain like GroEL-like chaperone, apical domain Puzzle 412 Leucine-rich repeat, LRR (right-handed beta-alpha superhelix) 2 curved layers, a/b; parallel beta-sheet; order 1234...N Puzzle 527 , Puzzle 534 Flavodoxin-like 3 layers, a/b/a; parallel beta-sheet of 5 strand, order 21345 CheY-like Puzzle 434 , Puzzle 436 , Puzzle 440 , Puzzle 445 , Puzzle 449 , Puzzle 453 , Puzzle 454, Puzzle 488, Puzzle 502 CheY-related Puzzle 483 SGNH hydrolase Puzzle 584, Puzzle 588 Thioredoxin fold core: 3 layers, a/b/a; mixed beta-sheet of 4 strands, order 4312; strand 3 is antiparallel to the rest Thioredoxin-like core: 3 layers, a/b/a; mixed beta-sheet of 4 strands, order 4312; strand 3 is antiparallel to the rest Puzzle 621 Thioltransferase Puzzle 455, Puzzle 622 Puzzle 467 Txnl5-like Puzzle 457 , Puzzle 463, Puzzle 480, Puzzle 486 Nucleotide-diphospho-sugar transferases Puzzle 618 Small proteins Knottins (small inhibitors, toxins, lectins) disulfide-bound fold; contains beta-hairpin with two adjacent disulfides Scorpion toxin-like Short-chain scorpion toxins Scorpion_Toxin Defensin-like Disulfide-rich fold, nearly all-beta Defensin-like Puzzle 548, Puzzle 624 FYVE/PHD zinc finger Puzzle 615 Coiled Coil proteins Parallel coiled-coil Coiled-coil dimerization domain from cortexillin I Puzzle 479 Category:Puzzle Results